


Beauty

by puresilver_cherubim



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresilver_cherubim/pseuds/puresilver_cherubim
Summary: Malleus comes across Silver sleeping soundly on the grass(Based upon the many wonderful fan-comics by JP artists which involve a similar scene <3 )
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> um... I don't see these two as "family" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I see them as a lot more than that lol

_Are your sleeping thoughts as pretty as the words you say when you’re awake?_

The musing passed through Malleus’s head like a tender whisper as he stood over his dearest Silver, asleep below the shade of a tree with a bed of grass underneath. The subtly warm, early-autumn air dripped around them like a thin blanket, and the birds overhead chirped to one another as if to sing “Get away! Get away!” But ignoring the birds’ conversing, the dark fae smiled lightly to see Silver in his dreamy slumber. The leaves above cast delicate shadows over his face filled with beauty and wonder, and his fair hair glittered now and then when the sun, through the windows of the clustered leaves, gleamed against it with an appearance of splendor. 

Malleus felt his breath leave him for a moment. A strange thing that was. For his breath to be taken away... Rarely did anything have such an effect on him. And, even when he caught hold of it again, the air in his lungs entered slow and heavy. His chest fluttered, and the faintest heat rose to his cheeks while his mind slipped into elation from his admiration. All this, just by looking at Silver.

With his mind distracted from the sensibility of his actions, Malleus kneeled down beside Silver. The small animals that had settled around him now scurried away, leaving the two entirely alone. He smiled down at the sleeping beauty that lay before him, his head still spinning in thrill to gaze upon that dear child so sweetly vulnerable in front of him. _It’s always been your duty to protect me. That’s what you were raised to do_ , he thought as he leaned closer and closer to Silver, _But who protects you when you fall unconscious in places like this?_

Malleus moved his hands along Silver’s torso, pressing gently and slipping his hand beneath the blazer and vest, so all that was left was the thin uniform shirt blocking his touch from Silver’s bare chest. _I wish to be that person for you… but…_

Unable to finish his thought, Malleus pressed his lips over Silver’s, kissing him deeply and releasing a sigh onto his skin. He fell into a romantic daze so strong that the action felt dream-like; again, something of which was odd and uncommon for him. He opened his mouth against Silver’s and licked his closed lips, warmth spreading down his back.

Malleus soon pulled away and placed slow, gentle kisses along Silver’s cheekbones, reaching further up until his lips were at his forehead. It was then that Silver began to awaken, indicated by the stir of his chest and his long eyelashes fluttering against Malleus’s cheek.

In a breath so tired and gentle, he whispered, “Lord Malleus…”

Malleus gazed into the beautiful pastel galaxy that was beheld in Silver’s sleepy eyes. “You’re awake,” he stated simply as he watched him slowly regain awareness of his surroundings, “How long have you been here, hm? It worries me when you’re gone for too long.”

“I’m sorry,” Silver apologized quickly, as was his habit whenever he felt that he had failed in his duty of keeping Malleus free of care, “I never wished to make you worry. I'll do my best to avoid falling asleep like this.”

Malleus said nothing; he only kissed him once more on his cheek.

Silver, only now, realized how much he had been kissed and how Malleus’s hands pressed against him through the first two layers of his uniform, and his face blushed deeply, making him unable to even speak for several moments. “Lord… Lord Malleus… are you always going to wake me up like this?”

“Is something wrong?” Malleus tried to sound concerned, but he couldn’t hide the grin that spread over his lips, as he was so in love with the timid and beautiful reaction that Silver always bore. “I thought you liked waking to my kiss.”

Silver’s heartbeat quickened, which Malleus could easily feel with his hands at his chest. “I didn’t mean that I dislike it…” his voice was kept quiet, hesitating with every phrase, “but going about like this… wouldn’t it get you in trouble?”

“In trouble?” Malleus couldn’t help but laugh lightly at Silver’s strange concern, “Just who are you trying to protect me from?”

Without waiting for a reply, and without waiting for even a single more word to pass, Malleus was kissing Silver once more. Deeply on the lips, as he did before. Silver, though still dreary from his rest, returned the kiss with just as much passion… heart beating fast, and heat rising inside.


	2. (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (just a brief continuation of the previous chapter because I ended it too quickly as a result of my own sleepiness lol)

Without waiting for a reply, and without waiting for even a single more word to pass, Malleus was kissing Silver once more. Deeply on the lips, as he did before. Silver, though still dreary from his rest, returned the kiss with just as much passion. His heart beat fast and heat rose inside his body, coursing through each vein at the pace of his racing heart as his lips moved against the fae’s. He wrapped his arms made weak from drowsiness around Malleus’s waist and pulled him ever closer to his body, ardent from the fervor that stirred in his chest.

Malleus, in return, slipped his hands from beneath Silver’s clothing, the garments now all wrinkled and disheveled. He embraced Silver tightly, placing one hand behind those strands of shimmering hair for his head to lean on. Their adoration for one another poured through every part that touched, and the warmth of their hold settled in all around.

Malleus pulled back, stopping the kiss abruptly, and inhaled a quick breath before pressing his forehead against Silver’s. Nearly breathless, he said quietly, “You are so fragile, Silver… Won’t you let me care for you for the remainder of the day?”

Silver fluttered his eyes that stared so closely into Malleus’s. He felt lightheaded, though in the best possible way. It was a daze that drew from love and passion and the ache to always, always remain like this with his lord of whom he adored. “For today…” he managed to say, soft and slow, “I would not mind.”

Immediately upon his answer, Malleus smiled wide. How precious it was to see his dear, young Silver so sweetly give in to the care of him. To have a wonderful person cherish him at all in such a way… it was more than Malleus could ever ask for.

Swiftly, he leaned away from Silver and pulled him easily into his arms, carrying him like a bride. A final kiss at his forehead, and they faded into stars of shimmering green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
